


Nie wiem

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Wyznania.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na spontanie. Nie jest do dobre, ani specjalnie odkrywcze. Ale napisało się nagle, a nic dawno nie udostępniałam, a nie wyszło jakoś tragicznie, więc niech będzie. Don't judge me.

 

— _Sherlock_ to właściwie imię dla dziewczynki.

John się zaśmiał. Śmiał się, bo nic mu już nie pozostało. Śmiech był gorzki, tylko na wpół szczery, użyty jako maska, blokować miał łzy, miał zatrzymać smutek i żal, które pożerały życie i duszę mężczyzny.

John kpił ze swojego życia. Z siebie. Sherlocka. Śmiał się z groteski, którą widział, stojąc przed lustrem każdego dnia od poznania Holmesa. Zaśmiewał się z dramatu, który ktoś postanowił napisać ku jego udręce. Śmiałby się dalej, śmiałby się wiecznie, śmiałby się...

Śmiał się ze swoich wyborów. Z niewypowiedzianych słów. Z fałszywych nadziei. Ze swojego tchórzostwa i strachu.

Śmiał się z każdego niewinnego dotyku, ze swojej tęsknoty. Śmiał się z dwóch lat bez Sherlocka — swojego współlokatora, przyjaciela, towarzysza. Śmiał się ze swojej rzekomej heteroseksualiści. Śmiał się ze sztucznego życia, które próbował wybudować wraz z „Mary” u boku. Śmiał się z nieprawdziwej przysięgi usłyszanej podczas ślubu, śmiał się z prawdziwego wyznania miłości usłyszanego na weselu. Śmiał się z Irene Adler, pani Hudson, Mycrofta — bo oni wiedzieli.

John miał wiele okazji, żeby zatrzymać ten kabaret porażek.

_Boże, dopomóż._

John śmiał się, ponieważ Sherlock tego oczekiwał. Wszystko by zrobił dla Sherlocka. Tylko dla niego.

— Wcale nie.

Sherlock znowu kłamał.

— Warto było spróbować.

— Nie nazwiemy córki na twoją cześć.

— Pasowałoby jej.

SHERLOCK WATSON SHERLOCK WATSON SHERLOCK WATSON SHERLOCK WATSON SHERLOCK WATSON SHERLOCK WATSON

Pierwsza randka u Angelo, pierwszy pocałunek miesiąc później. Zamieszkali razem. Randki mają podczas spraw. Śniadania, obiady, kolacje, których Holmes nie jada, ale jest z Johnem. Zawsze. Wspólnie oglądanie telewizji, granie w gry, wspólnie ucieczki, wspólne pościgi. Wspólny bałagan — w domu i życiu. Dużo pocałunków, dużo dotyku. Brak wstydu, brak ukrywania się, brak zaprzeczania. Sherlock jest taki sam. John jest taki sam. Są razem, jest dobrze. Najlepiej. Lepiej być nie mogło. Są parą, mieszkają razem. Razem pokonują Moriarty'ego. Razem są wszystkim. To wszystko nie działa... nic nie działa, gdy są osobno. Nie sprawdza się w praktyce bycie osobno. Są hybrydą. Wszystko razem. Kłócą cię. Godzą. Są parą. Związkiem. Przyjaciółmi, współlokatorami, kochankami. I każdy wie. Każdy. Sherlock się oświadcza, dzień po tym, jak John zarezerwował miejsce w restauracji, gdzie zrobiłby to samo. Kupują obrączki — złota dla Sherlocka, srebrna dla Johna. Przysięgi napisali sami. Szczere wyznania. Goście płaczą. Wesele jest cudowne. Sherlock jest szczęśliwy. John jest szczęśliwy. Sherlock dalej trzyma zwłoki w lodówce, John dalej się denerwuje. Sherlock dalej nie sprząta po sobie, dalej robi eksperymenty, dalej się nudzi, dalej cieszy się z morderstw, dalej jest sobą. John nadal jest jego kompanem, lekarzem, czasami wojskowym.

John Watson. Sherlock Watson-Holmes.

SHERLOCK WATSON

_Boże, dopomóż._

Holmes wyciąga dłoń w stronę Watsona. Tylko uścisk dłoni. Tylko to. Prosty gest.

— Za wspaniałe czasy, John.

— Przestań — poprosił łamiącym się głosem.

Sherlock nie zrozumiał.

— Przestań. Ja wiem... Sherlock Watson. Ja wiem.

Sherlock się cofnął, bał się. Żołnierz złapie go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Objął, położył dłoń na karku, wsunął nos w zagięcie szyi. _Boże jak dobrze!_ John wyczuł przyśpieszony puls pod palcami, gdzieś pod koszulą Holmesa znajdowało się zbyt szybko bijące serce, a oddech mężczyzny... był uspokajający. Watson naprawdę nie chce myśleć o niczym innym, jak o tym ciepłym doznaniu, którego w końcu zasmakował.

— John...

— Nie kłam. Chcę, żebyś był _Watson_. To pasuje. Bardzo pasuje. Jak cholera. Wiesz, że jej nie chcę. Nigdy nie chciałem. Miała być inna, bezpieczna, ale i tak jej nie chciałem. Nie będę mógł z nią żyć. Z nikim. Wyłącznie z tobą. Jak za starych czasów, tych najlepszych. Wspaniałych.

— John...

— I może powinienem powiedzieć to wcześniej. Na pewno powinienem. Nie wiem, co skłoniło mnie do tego ślubu, nie wiem, dlaczego nie zostawiłem jej, kiedy wróciłeś, nie wiem, dlaczego o ciebie nie walczyłem, nie wiem, dlaczego ty nie walczyłeś o mnie, dlaczego nie jesteśmy razem. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

— John.

— Bałem się być z mężczyzną, bałem się, cholernie mnie to przerażało. Do tego ty nie chciałeś być w związku, nie pokazywałeś niczego i gdybym spróbował, a ty byś nie chciał... Straciłbym cię. A potem zniknąłeś na całe pieprzone dwa lata i chciałem do ciebie dołączyć, tak bardzo chciałem być z tobą. Tęskniłem każdego dnia, widziałem cię wszędzie, w każdej rzeczy, w każdym człowieku. Nie radziłem sobie. Ale spełniłeś moją prośbę, wróciłeś i dopiero wtedy wyznałeś mi miłość. Na moim weselu. Na jebanym weselu. Za późno, idioto. Za późno. A potem dziecko i...

— John.

— Zostań ze mną. Wiem, że musisz lecieć, ale zostań ze mną. Na zawsze. Proszę cię o ten jeszcze jeden cud. Zostań ze mną.

— Muszę iść.

— Nie rozumiem... nie wiem, dlaczego zrobiliśmy tyle błędów.

Sherlock złapał twarz Johna w dłonie. Watson widział w oczach przyjaciela miłość i łzy. Szczerą, wycierpianą miłość i szczere z cierpienia zrodzone łzy.

— John, jest coś, co powinienem powiedzieć — zaczął raz jeszcze. — Powinienem, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Pewnie się już nigdy nie zobaczymy, więc powiem to teraz. Kocham cię.

— Kocham cię, Sherlock.

— To zły moment, to zły pomysł... To nie miało tak być. Nie potrafię teraz odejść — powiedział prawie szeptem.

— Nie potrafię cię puścić.

Ale puścił. Pozwolił mu odejść. Pozwolił wejść Sherlockowi do samolotu. Pozwolił złapać się „Mary” za rękę. Zdusił sobie obrzydzenie, zdusił w sobie płacz, zdusił w sobie nienawiść do Mycrofta i „Mary”, całego świata, siebie.

 

_Miss me?_

 

To aż zaskakujące, że Moriarty miał być początkiem czegoś nowego. Czegoś idealnego i wspaniałego.

 

 

 


End file.
